High School Reunion
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Fifteen years after the Cullens leave Bella goes to her igh School Reunion to find that a certain family, that never graduated at teh school ahve decied to visit...R


**Disclaimer: So I talked to Stephanie Meyers last night… she told me that I could have the Twilight series for being such an awesome fan and standing in line for seven hours (skipping school) just to see the movie only to find out that I was in the wrong line up the whole time and by the time I got in the right ling up it was sold out!! But I was so happy when she gave it to me and I just couldn't believe it!! Can you believe it? Twilight is mine!! Ha ha….I was such a happy girl!!!! Then suddenly there was this really loud noise and I was like "No it's James! And he wants to eat me!" then I realized it was something worse…my damn alarm clock!!...so alas I woke and I realized that it was a dream…**

**Stephanie Meyers: You dream about me? That's a little creepy…I'm not going to give you twilight now…**

**Me: NOOOOOOOO**

**James: Can I come and eat you now?**

**Me; I said when I get Twilight!! **

**James: *sigh* fine…I'll just go chew on Bella a while longer**

**XXX**

"We shouldn't be here!" Alec hissed in my ear. No, we should be here, I knew that, but I also knew that I'd go insane if I didn't come.

"Yeah, you guys didn't even graduate here." Emmett said. Rose nodded in agreement.

"It's just a high school reunion; it'll be fine, not like they'll kick us out or something." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the old school.

"Well wait, before we get out I want to see if we all look fifteen years older." Alice said and Rose laughed.

She took out her make-up on Rose's face making it look like she had wrinkles. Jasper burst out laughing, and Emmett, well Emmett looked like he was in pain trying not to laugh.

"Alice!"

"You guys need to look sixteen years older!" She said and turned back around before she beamed in amusement.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

We got out of the car and looked at the old school. It looked exactly the same, except for a fresh paint job and the banner that hung over the door.

"_Welcome to the Class of '07 15 yr. Reunion"_

Alice gave me the same look she gave me when we past the _"Welcome to Forks" _ sign… pain, happiness, sadness and most of all excitement. I have to admit, I'm excited too.

"Let's do this thing!" Emmett cheered loud enough so only we heard.

We walked into the gym immediately getting looks from people we once knew. They whispered but did not come up to us.

"This was a stupid idea!" Rosalie said sneering at a couple of kids that used to be jocks.

"Rose we missed ours, why not come to there's?" Emmett asked still holding in the smile of amusement at her wrinkles.

"Emmett you know the only reason Edward wanted to come to this is to see _her_." She snapped.

"Good luck." A voice said. We turned to see Mike and Jessica. He had an arm around her waist and she held a toddler, another kid, eleven years old according to her thoughts, stood at her side.

"Pardon?" Alice asked.

"Bella, she doesn't live here anymore." Jessica said.

"She moved in with her fiancé the day after grad." Another voice, Angela said.

"Her fiancé?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, some kid from La Push." Mike growled. Jessica gave him a death glare.

"Jacob Black." Angela corrected him.

"Mommy!" a little boy ran up to Angela.

"Honey, mommies talking." She said. "Go bug daddy." The boy nodded sadly and stomped off.

"Jacob Black… isn't hat the boy that told Bella…" Emmett trailed off.

"Bella's known him since he was born." I said.

"Does she have kids?" Why would Rose care?

_Not that I care._ She thought sending me a warning glance, I smiled.

"Yeah, she was two months pregnant at grad." Jessica said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Ali just turned 15." Mike said.

"Ali?" Alice's eyes lit up.

Angela laughed. "Yes Alice, she named her daughter after you."

Alice squealed. "Didn't she just have a baby?" Mike asked.

"No she had Billy seven years ago." Angela said.

"Ang when was the last time you saw her?" Jessica asked obviously annoyed by the subject.

"Last weekend, Ben, the kids and I met her and her family at the beach."

"And she said she wasn't coming?" Emmett asked.

Angela shook her head. "No but-"

She was cut off by her son again. "Mommy!" He said loudly.

She sighed and knelt down to his level. "What is it baby?"

"Aunt Bells is here! With Billy!" He squealed.

Angela looked up at us. "I guess she is here."

**Bella POV**

What was I doing? I have no clue why I was doing this, what was the point? I mean it's Forks, I would go to the mall and run into everyone with in the hour. So what's the point of going to a high school reunion… I know why I'm going, did I really expect him to be there? Why would he? He didn't graduate at Fork High School.

I looked at Ali. She looked really excited, I knew she wanted to she Mike and Jessica's eldest Thomas, he was fourteen. Soon to be fifteen. Him and Ali have had something for awhile now. I didn't like it, but he seemed like a respectable boy.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. Ali immediately took off giving me only a kiss on the cheek. I helped Billy out of the back seat.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" He asked.

"He had to work." I said. Jake was on patrol tonight. I'm glad he's not here, because what if Edward was? Then what would happen.

"Bella!" Ben announced as I walked into the gym.

"Hi Liam!" Billy said running up to Angela's little boy.

"Hey Ben, where's Ang?"

"Over there, she's talking to um… the Cullens." I froze and swallowed hard. So they are here.

"All of them?" I asked.

"Yeah even the ones that graduate in '06," I nodded.

"Weird."

"Yeah… I can go get her." I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll go." I knelt down to Billy. "We're going to go see some of mommies old friends okay?"

"Okay!" He said.

"I'm going to mommy you're here!" Liam said running off into the crowd.

I followed him and froze when I saw them, talking to Mike, Jessica and Angela—who was currently kneeling down to Billy's level.—

Angela looked up and saw me. She smiled lightly. "Aunt Angie!" Bilyl said running to Angela.

"Oh, look who's getting so big!" Angela said hugging him. I saw Edward look at him.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said and everyone's attention turned to me. The people surrounding were quiet as they watched me take a breath and smile.

"Hey Mike, Jess." I gave them both a hug. And then turned to the Cullens.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off. "Mom!" Ali came up to me, Thomas's hand in hers.

Jessica was fuming, I could see it. She hated their relationship more than me. "Tom wanted to say hi…and are those the Cullens?" She was looking over the family.

I nodded. "Yeah, Ali… hi guys." I said smiling, looking at Alice, I could bare to look at him… not yet.

"Bella!" Alice squealed pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." Edward said. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. When we broke the hug I shrugged and pulled Ali and Billy in front of me.

"This is Ali, yes Alice, named after you. And this is Billy. My husband had… work tonight." I looked away from Edward's eyes.

"He's a local police officer, he had patrol tonight." Billy said smiling.

I looked at Ali who had a look of utter disgust. She leaned over to me. "Mom, you never told me I was named after bloodsucker, they smell gross!" She hissed.

I leaned over to her. "They can hear you." I whispered.

"I know." She snapped. "Come on Tom, we can talk to my mom when she's done talking to these…" I didn't hear her as she walked away.

"Sorry about her." I looked down at Billy, "Bills, why don't you stay with Liam, I need to talk to my alone, aright?" He nodded and let go of my hand.

I looked at the Cullens and they nodded and followed as I walked past them.

When we were alone I looked at them. "Okay start yelling at me for marrying a werewolf."

They didn't yell. "That' would explain the smell," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Rose waited fro her sarcastic remark, but instead broke out in laughter. "Nice wrinkles Rose."

She growled and rubbed at the make-up on her face. "So? Anything?" I looked at Edward who smiled.

"I'm glad your happy Bella. Let's go guys, that's all I wanted." With that they walked off, that's all they wanted, me to be happy. That's it. Well I hope they're happy. They got it. I am happy… really happy.


End file.
